


Unavoidable

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [240]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline takes Klaus for a tour of the Salvatore Boarding School and of course they flirt with each other in the middle of it
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Unavoidable

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Klaus smirked as he pulled an envelope from his jacket, one addressed to him in very familiar handwriting. Worse, it echoed a memory that somehow brought a smile to her face. “I believe I was invited, sweetheart.” 

Rolling her eyes, Caroline snatched it from his hands to confirm that it was the postcard she sent to the entire school list for Parents Weekend. “You’re three weeks late,” she snapped. “And I really only meant this for Hayley.”

“Unavoidable circumstances,” he shrugged in return. “I needed to handle a minor insurrection in the city, and Hope asked me to visit when I could. Something about a new library addition I would want to see?”

She sighed and moved to let him into the foyer, jerking her thumb to the left. “Let’s just say I put your check to good use in buying grimoires for the collection.”

His eyebrows lifted in delight when she took his offered arm without blinking. “Anything on linking spells? I’m having a spot of trouble with an old friend.”


End file.
